Urges
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Two friends having marital problems turn to each other for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Sasha Banks loved her life in WWE she had a great career. Professionally she couldn't be happier. Personally she was starting to have martial problems. She'd just walked in the door.

"Honey I'm home."

Her husband Sarath came down the stairs. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "What's for dinner?"

"I thought you would take care of that."

"You expect me to just come home and make dinner after a five hour flight?"

"We can order something I guess."

"It would've just been nice to come home to something to eat, or at least for you to say I'm gonna order something for us."

"I don't wanna fight so you can just eat dinner yourself." He left.

Roman Reigns was at home going over the bills. He found a few very large bills from department stores and online sites

"Galina." He said calling his wife into the room.

"Yeah." She said appearing in the doorway.

"Two-thousand dollars on Amazon?"

"I was looking at presents for Joelle."

"Make-up and four new purses are not presents for Jojo." "We talked about this."

"I just wanted a few nice things."

"We can afford it."

"I've told you before just because we can afford it doesn't mean we should spend, spend, spend."

"Roman I don't wanna do this right now."

"Yeah you never do." She walked away.

A few nights later Roman was backstage at Raw. He was walking down the hall. He noticed Sasha sitting on a crate. She looked angry.

"Hey Sash." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Sarath and I are fighting."

"I can relate."

"You and Galina to?"

"Yeah."

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Big time." Wanna talk about it?"

"Sarath just seems distant." "He used to always put me first." "He hasn't been doing that much lately." "What about you?"

"Galina and I have been fighting about money." "She's turning into this spending machine and I don't like it."

After the show Roman saw Sasha in the parking lot.

"Hey wanna go get something to eat?" Roman asked.

"Yeah."

They went to a diner up the street.

"Thanks for inviting me." Sasha said. "It's really taken my mind off of things."

"Mine to." "Things will work out." "We just have to be patient."

Roman walked Sasha back to her room when they got back to the hotel.

"I feel so much better." She said.

"So do I."

"Thank you you're a good friend." They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **Please review. Requested by DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sasha's birthday. She was happy she was going to get to spend it at home with Sarath. She'd just gotten home from running errands. Sarath was walking towards the door.

"Don't wait up." He said. "I might be late night depending on the traffic."

"Where are you going?"

"To the game."

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"Oh yeah." He said with it just coming to him. "Happy birthday."

"You forgot."

"No."

"Yes you did." "Just leave."

"Sasha-

"Go." He left.

A few days later Sasha was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena. She and Charlotte were alone.

"Sasha are you ok?" Charlotte asked.

"Sarath forgot my birthday."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Did he at least buy you something?"

"No." "I don't know what's been wrong with him lately." "I don't like it."

"Things will get better."

"I hope so."

Sasha was walking down the hall a little while later.

"Hey Sasha." Roman said from behind her. She turned around.

"What's up Roman?"

"Not much." "It was your birthday a couple days ago right?"

"Yeah."

"Here." He pulled a card out of his back pocket.

She opened it and read it. "Thank you." She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry it's not you." She said wiping her eyes. "Really thank you."

"Well if you need to talk or you just wanna hang I'll be in my room tonight after the show."

"Ok."

After the show Sasha went to Roman's room. They were sitting in the living room talking.

"If it makes you feel any better Galina and I are still fighting to." Roman said.

"Still about money?"

"Yeah." "I don't get it." "She never used to be like that." "Now it seems like that's all she cares about."

"Sarath forgot my birthday."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"How can you forget your own wife's birthday?" "Galina would kill me if I did that."

"I don't know but he did." "He had plans to go out." "He didn't even realize it was my birthday until I said something."

"No offense but what a jerk."

"That's why I started crying when you gave me that card earlier." "I thought, my friends can remember my birthday but my own husband can't."

"I'll tell you what." "Stay right here." "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." He said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait here."

He came back fifteen minutes later holding a big box.

"What did you do?" Sasha asked.

"I got us a snack." "It's an ice cream cake." He took it out of the box and sang happy birthday to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After they ate the cake Sasha was getting ready to leave. Roman walked her to the door. She hugged him.

"What was that for?" Roman asked.

"For getting that cake, for being so sweet." She said smiling.

"I'm just glad I could cheer you up." "I like seeing that pretty smile."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha decided to try and put everything behind her and Sarath. She was at home. She put on his favorite lingerie and lit some candles. She was just waiting for him to come home. She heard the front open. He was coming up the stairs. She sat on the bed. He came in.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Not tonight, I'm not in the mood."

"Anything I can do to help your mood?"

"No." "I just wanna go to bed."

"Fine." She grabbed a pillow and blanket.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch."

A few days later Roman was at the arena. He was on his phone walking down the hall.

"How many times do we have to this conversation Galina?" He said. "I can't talk right now because I'm at work but we will definitely be talk about this later." "Bye." He hung up.

"Hey Roman." Sasha said.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to thank you again for the other day."

"No problem." "Happy to do it."

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"If you need to talk about anything I'm here."

"Thanks."

"I'm off to the ring to train."

"Need a training partner."

"Sure."

They went to the ring. They were doing routine stuff.

"This is how I like to get rid of my stress." "I love this job." Roman said.

"This is my stressbuster to."

"Hey after the show tonight do you wanna go to this bar I know up the street?" "We can have a few drinks."

"Ok."

After the show they went to the bar.

"You have a little girl right?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah." Her names Joelle but I call her Jojo." He got out his phone and showed her a picture.

"Aw, she's so cute."

"Thanks."

Sasha looked over. "Ooh pool." She said look at the pool table.

"Wanna play?"

"Yeah." They picked up their drinks and went over. They'd played three games and kept drinking. They were just finishing up their fourth.

"I can never seem to get this shot." Sasha said.

"That's because you're standing wrong." "Here." Roman said getting behind her. "Bend over a little more." She did. "Now move your right hand down." She did. As he was standing there he couldn't help but breathe in her scent. "Now move this hand up." She did. And just lightly tap it. She did. It stopped just an inch short of going in. "Good try."

They went back to the hotel. Roman walked Sasha back to her room.

"I had fun tonight." Roman said.

"Me to." They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha was boarding a plane to New York. She was looking for her seat. She stopped at where it was and saw Roman sitting in the seat next to it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I think that's my seat." She said pointing to the window seat.

"Need some help with your bags?"

"It's alright you don't have to."

"I want to." He got up and put her bags in the overhead compartment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat down. The plane took off. They'd been in the air for about an hour.

"So how are things?" Sasha asked.

"Not so good."

"Are you guys still fighting?"

"Yeah." "We start marriage counselling next week." "I agreed to go because I want it to work." "I love her."

"I know you do." "Sarath and I aren't any better." "We're not at the counselling stage yet but I just don't think he finds me attractive anymore."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, you not attractive, are you out of your mind?" "You're gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Yes."  
"Thank you."

The next evening Sasha was bored. The hotel they were staying at was right by Central Park. She knocked on Roman's door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "Wanna go for a walk in Central Park with me?"

"Sure." "Let me just get my coat."

They went to Central Park. It was lightly snowing. They just finished building a snowman.

"It looks great." Sasha said.

"Yeah." "We did a good job." Roman had a snowball in his hand. He hit Sasha with it and started laughing.

"Hey." She hit him with one. They went back and forth. He playfully wrestled her to the ground. He was on top of her. They were laughing. Suddenly they got really quiet. He drifted closer to her lips. She could feel his warm breath. Her cell phone rang. She got up and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi honey." She started to walk back to the hotel leaving Roman alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman hated going to his marriage counselor. He was so stressed. He couldn't wait to go back on the road tomorrow. Sasha was at her house she was waiting for Sarath to come home. It was their date night. Sarath walked through the door.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"Where are we going?"

"For what?"

"You're kidding right?" "It's date night."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Can we skip it tonight?"

"Are you serious?" "Tomorrow I'm leaving for two weeks."

"Fine." He said annoyed. "I'll go get ready."

"You know what, don't bother."

"Sasha."

"Just forget it." She said going up the stairs.

The next night she was at the arena. She knocked on Roman's locker room door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hi."

"Hi." "Guess who's teaming up tonight."

"Us?"

"Yep."

"Cool." "That'll be fun."

"How were your days off?"

"I wish I could say good." "I hate marriage counselling." "I just keep telling myself it's gonna work."

"My days off weren't any better." "Sarath forgot our date night."

"Let's put all that behind us, go out there and have a good time."

"Sounds good to me."

Sasha and Roman won their match. They fought Charlotte and Chris Jericho. Sasha won with the Bank Statement.

Sasha and Roman were in the back.

"That was fun." She said.

"We make a great team." "Hey wanna get outta here and go get something to eat?"

"Sure." "Let me just grab a quick shower." "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Ok."

The bill came for their meal. Sasha went to get out her money.

"I got it." Roman said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The waitress came up to the table. "You two make a lovely couple." She said. "How long have you been married?"

"Oh, we're not married." Sasha said. "We're friends."

"Oh well you fooled me."

Roman walked Sasha back to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"I hope we get to work together again." Roman said.

"Me to." "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome." They hugged and looked at each other. He slowly drifted closer to her lips. His lips touched hers. She kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him. When it broke they looked at each other. "I'm sorry." He said letting her go.

"No I'm sorry."

"I don't know why I did that." "I'm so sorry." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He walked away. She just stood there. _"I just kissed another man." "What have I done?" "I'm so ashamed."_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed. Sasha and Roman hadn't spoken to each other since the kiss happened. Roman couldn't stop thinking about it. He liked it, a lot. Little did he know Sasha felt the same way. They were at the arena in Miami. Roman found Sasha in the hall.

"Hey." He said going up to her.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

They went somewhere out of earshot of other people.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said.

"I think I know what this is about." "Our kiss right?"

"Right." "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to."

"I don't want it affecting our friendship."

"Me either." "It doesn't have to." "We can just pretend it didn't happen." "We're still friends."

"Good."

"I'd never want us not to be friends."

"Me either."

"I'm glad we talked I feel a lot better."

"Me to."

Later that night Roman couldn't sleep so he went outside to go for a swim. Sasha was in the pool. She hurt her back during her match earlier.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "How's the water?"

"Great."

He got in and swam over to her. "Is your back alright?" "I saw what happened earlier."

"It's still a little sore." "That's why I'm in here." "Ow!"

"What?"

"Nothing." "Just a little twinge."

"Here." He got behind her. "It was your lower back right?"

"Yeah." He started rubbing her lower back.

"How does that feel?"

"Better."

"So how are things with you?"

"Alright I guess."

"Still having problems?"

"Yeah but we're just trying to work through them." "It would just be nice to feel loved, to feel wanted."

"Anyone who wouldn't want you is insane." "You are amazing." He was fighting an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

"I don't feel amazing."

"Well you are." "You're so smart, so sweet." He started kissing the side of her neck. She knew she should tell him to stop but she liked it. She turned her head towards him. They kissed. He turned her around. They kissed again. They kissed again and again while making their way to the edge of the pool. Sasha her back against the edge. She moaned as Roman's hand slowly went up her leg. She felt him take off her bottoms. He kissed her acrossed her neck. "We shouldn't be doing- ohhhh." She moaned as she felt hand inside her. "Want me to stop?" He asked. She shook her head no. He went faster. "Ahhhh." She moaned out. Suddenly there was lightening in the sky followed by thunder. It started to rain hard. Sasha and Roman were completely oblivious to it. "Roman, ohhh." She moaned as he continued to pleasure her under the water. "Ohhh, ohhh, god." She moaned giving in. He took his hand out and un-tied her top. They kissed as he felt her breasts under the water. She took off his shorts. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her as the rain continued to heavily fall. "Sasha." He groaned as he started to move. "Oh Roman." She moaned. He went faster. There was a crash of thunder. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Ohhh, oh yes." She moaned. They kissed. "Roman, mmmm, oh my god, Roman." She moaned giving in. "Oh Sasha." He groaned giving in.

The rain slowed down to a light drizzle. Sasha and Roman put their clothes back on and got out of the pool.

Sasha went to Roman's room for a towel since hers got wet during the storm. He put towel around her shoulders and was rubbing them to warm her up.

"You're shivering." He said.

"I should go back to my room."

"Yeah." They kissed. He took her hand led her into the bathroom. They each took off their clothes. He opened the shower and turned on the water. He pulled her to him. They kissed and got in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha woke up the next morning. She'd spent the night with Roman. She had to go to the bathroom but she was in Roman's grip.

"Roman." She said.

"Hmm?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." He let her go. She got up put on a bathrobe and went into the bathroom. When she came out Roman was laying there looking at her.

"Come here." He said. She got back in bed. Roman pulled her on top of him. They kissed.

"Roman we need to talk."

"About the pool and the shower and in this bed?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell me you regret it." "I don't."

"I don't either." "It's just…

"What?"

"Well Roman we're both married, to other people."

"I know and I love my wife." "It's just when I'm with you, you make me feel, I can't put it into words." "I just know that I want you."

"I have feelings for you to, I do."

"But?"

"But how will work?"

"I don't know." "I just know whatever this is, I don't want it to stop." They kissed.

"I have to go." "I have autograph signing. She went to the bathroom and picked her bikini up off the floor. She put it on. Roman walked her to the door. They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Two nights later Roman was in Stephanie's office he had a cold.

"I can still go on." Roman said.

"Roman you're sick." "Go back to the hotel." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sasha walked in. Just by looking at her Stephanie could tell she was sick to. "You to?"

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Roman's sick to."

"I'm fine." Roman said.

"Me to." Sasha said.

"You're both sick." Stephanie said. "Go back to the hotel."

Fifteen minutes after Sasha got back to her room there was a knock on the door. Roman was standing there with a takeout bag and a bag full of medicine.

"I brought soup and medicine for us." He said.

"Come in." He went in.

After they ate he was sitting behind her on the couch. "I wonder how we came down with colds." He said smiling.

"I don't know." She said sarcastically. "It couldn't of been having sex during a thunderstorm."

"No that couldn't have been it." "I'd never take it back."

"Me either." "I'm paying the price though." "I feel awful."

"You have me to take care of you." He kissed her temple.

"We'll take care of each other."


	8. Chapter 8

It took Sasha and Roman a week to get better. It was Valentine's Day. Sarath had sent Sasha flowers. She was on the road. She and Charlotte were in the hall. Roman was walking down the hall.

"Hi you guys." He said as he was walking by them.

They both said hi. Roman made sure Charlotte wasn't looking and made a motion with his eyes for her to follow him and disappeared down a hall.

Sasha turned to Charlotte.

"Hey I'll catch up with you in a minute." Sasha said. "I have to go make a phone call." She waited till Charlotte walked away and then went down the hall Roman went down. He was waiting for her. They kissed. He started kissing her neck. "We said we wouldn't do this at work."

"I know." He said. He stopped. "I just wanted to give you your Valentine's Day present. He handed her a room key.

"This isn't a key to the hotel we're staying at."

"I know." "I booked us a room at the hotel up the street." "That way we don't have to worry about getting caught."

"Good plan."

"I'll be waiting for you." He walked away.

After work Sasha went to the hotel up the street. She unlocked the room and went inside.

"Roman." She said. She could smell candles burning. She went into the bedroom. It was lit by candlelight. There were rose pedals all over the bed.

"Hi baby." Roman said coming up behind her and kissing her neck..

"Hi." She turned to face him. "You're naked." She said grinning.

"Yeah." "Let's get you naked." He took off her shirt. They kissed. She pushed him lightly down on the bed and got down on her knees. "Ohhh." He moaned as she took all of him into her mouth. "Slowly baby." She did what he said. "Sasha, oh Sasha." He groaned. For the next fifteen minutes she continued at that pace. She went faster. "Ohhh, oohhh, ahhh." He moaned. "Hmmm." He grabbed her head to stop her. They kissed and laid back on the bed. He took off her bra and rolled her on her back. He kissed the middle of her chest while massaging her breasts. "Roman she moaned while having her hands in his hair. He went further down her body. "Ohhh." She moaned loudly as he stuck his tongue out and licked her abs. He took off her jeans. As he came back up to her mouth he grabbed a condom off the nightstand. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Ohhh" Sasha moaned. "Sasha." He groaned. He kept that pace for an hour before moving faster. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Roman, mmmm." She moaned. They kissed. "You're so beautiful, so sexy." He said in-between kisses. "Ohhh, oh god, oh my god." "Yes, Roman." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." He said.

"Happy Valentine's Day honey." They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasha and Roman were still having their affair very sneakily. Other then that first time they'd never spend the night in each other's rooms. They would either make reservations at another hotel or have sex in one of their cars. Sasha and Charlotte were having lunch.

"Sasha." "Sasha?" Charlotte said.

"I'm sorry." "What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry I'm just distracted."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"I'm just thinking."

"Hypothetically, do you think it's possible for someone to love two people at once?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just saw this movie last night where the main character was in love with her husband and her lover."

"You're that distracted over a movie?" "What's really going on?"

"Nothing." "I gotta go." She left

Roman and Seth Rollins were driving back to the hotel from an autograph signing

"Seth I can trust you right?" Roman asked.

What kind of question is that?" "You know you can."

"I've been having an affair."

"You've been cheating on Galina?"

"Yeah, I didn't plan it it just happened."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you but I think I'm in love with her."

"Do you still love Galina?"

"Yeah but the woman I'm seeing she's amazing." "I don't know what to do."

Later that night Sasha got a text message. It read.

How was your day? - Roman

Good I miss you though. - Sasha

I miss you to - Roman

I wish we were together right now. - Sasha

Me to. Let's get a room when we go to the next state. - Roman

Sounds good to me - Sasha

I can't wait. - Roman

Me either. - Sasha


	10. Chapter 10

Sasha and Charlotte were getting their hair done for the Hall Of Fame ceremony.

"To bad Sarath couldn't make it." Charlotte said.

"Yeah."

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're doing all right I guess."

"Are you guys still having problems?" "Is that why he didn't come?"

"No he really had something to do."

Later that evening Sasha was at the Hall Of Fame ceremony. It wasn't time to start yet so she was walking around talking to people.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You look nice."

"Thanks so do you."

"Where's Sarath?"

"He had something to do." "Where's Galina?"

"She didn't want to come."

"Well I'll see you around."

"Bye."

After Roman walked away Sasha got a text. It read.

Damn you're so sexy. Must you tease me like that? :) - Roman

Sasha smiled.

At the Hall Of Fame ceremony after party both Sasha and Roman got very drunk. After a few hours Sasha decided to go back to the hotel. She got on the elevator and saw Roman standing there. The doors closed.

"Hi." She said. He grinned and started coming towards her. "No." She said smiling. "Roman stay." They kissed. The elevator dinged. They both got off. Their rooms were on the same floor. Roman's room was before Sasha's. He was standing behind her. He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Stop that." Sasha said.

"There's no one around." "Spend the night with me."

"We might get caught."

"No we won't." He unlocked his door. Sasha followed him inside. They went to the bedroom. He took off her dress. They kissed. As they did he lifted her up and sat her on the dresser. She unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his chest. He groaned as she did. He took off her panties and got down on his knees. He kissed tops of her legs and spread them. "Mmmmm. She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. "Roman." His hands were rubbing her breasts outside of her bra. She took off her bra and put his hands on her bare breasts. "Mmmmm, oh my god, ohhh." She moaned giving in. When he stood back up she took off his pants. He carried her over to the bed laying her down underneath him. They looked into each others eyes. "Make love to me" She said. She moaned as he slipped inside her. He started to move. They kissed. "Roman." She moaned. "Sasha, uhhn." He groaned. "God, Roman that feels so amazing." She moaned. He went faster. "Yes, don't stop." "Oh my god, yes, oh Roman." She moaned giving in. "Sasha." He groaned giving in.

They kissed one more time before going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed. Sasha was at home. She'd just gotten done throwing up. She came out of the bathroom and went back to the bedroom to finish packing to go back on the road. Sarath came into the room.

"Are you sure you should be going on the road?" Sarath asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You're sick."

"I have anti-nausea medicine." "I packed it."

"Well if you don't feel up to wrestling tell your boss."

"I will I promise." "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sasha boarded a plane to Michigan. When Sasha got to her room she saw that an envelope had been slipped under the door. She knew what it meant. It was the key Roman left so they could meet up later. She opened the envelope. There was a note inside. It read.

 _I can't wait to see you tonight - Roman_

Later that night Sasha was at the arena in catering eating a sandwich. Charlotte came up to her.

"Hi." Sasha said.

"Hi." "Boy you must be hungry." "That sandwich is huge."

"I'm starving."

"Wanna go out with me and some of the other girls?"

"No." "I don't feel very well."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing serious." "I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or two."

After the show Sasha went to the other hotel to meet up with Roman. When she walked in the door Roman was standing there holding a single red rose.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey beautiful." He went up to her and gave her the rose.

"Thank you." They kissed and hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"A week is to long." "How are you feeling?"

"Better now."

They just got done having sex. He was still on top of her. into her eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." They kissed.

Two days later Sasha was in her hotel room bathroom. She was crying looking down at a positive pregnancy test. She was almost positive the baby was Roman's.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasha went and knocked on Roman's hotel room door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"We need to talk." She went inside. They sat down.

"Did Sarath find out about us?"

"No." "Roman did you mean what you said the other night?" "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Good because I'm really, really scared."

"What's wrong?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He said shocked.

"Yes." "I'm ninety-five percent sure it's yours." "Sarath and I haven't been making love that often."

"This is big."

"Yeah." "I know it's crazy but I wanna keep it."

"Don't think that I don't support you, I'm just trying to process right now."

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"Have you made an appointment with a doctor?"

"I go in a few days."

"Boy I don't know what to do here."

"Me either." "I just know I want this baby."

"Me to."

"Really?"

"Yes." "Did you think I was gonna abandon you?"

"I don't know."

"No." "I would never." She hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's not say anything to anyone until we know for sure."

"Ok." "If it's not mine what does that mean for us."

"I don't know." "I mean either way I'm gonna be a mom." "I have to be responsible."

"So you'll leave me if it's not mine?"

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you too." They kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days had passed. Sasha was at the doctor. She'd just gotten called to the back and gave a urine sample. She was waiting for the doctor to come in. The doctor came in.

"Hello Sasha." She said..

"Hi."

"According to the results you are pregnant."

"I thought so."

"Lay back and lift up the gown." "Let's see how far along you are." Sasha laid back and lifted up the gown. "This is going to be a little cold." She put gel on Sasha's stomach and hooked her to the machine. Slowly a very small image of the baby appeared on the screen. "I'd say you're about eight weeks along." "Everything looks fine."

"Dr. Myers, I have a situation."

"What is it?"

"I don't know who the father of the baby is."

"Would you like a DNA test?"

"Yes."

"I can determine who the father is in your fifth month of pregnancy." "I'll take the potential father's blood and compare it to the baby's blood type." "In the meantime I'm giving you some pre-natal vitamins."

"OK."

Sasha went home. Sarath was in the living room.

"Honey we need to talk." She said.

"What's going on?"

"I just came from the doctor." "I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Are you happy?"

"Absolutely." "I'm just surprised." "I didn't think we had sex enough to have a baby."

"It only takes one time."

"I know." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." "I've decided to stay on the road with the WWE.

"Ok."

The next evening Sasha went to Roman's room. They were sitting on the couch watching TV. She was snuggled up to him. He had his arm around her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"And I love you." He said rubbing her stomach. "Are you gonna tell Sarath if the baby's mine?"

"I'm gonna have to." "What are you gonna say to Galina?"

"Well if I tell her-

"Wait, if you tell her?" She said sitting up.

"If I'm the father I'll take care of the baby but maybe I don't have to tell Galina."

"What?" "Are you kidding?" She said not believing what she was hearing.

"I just don't think I should tell her if I don't have to."

"So me and the baby would just be your dirty little secret?"

"Sasha-

"No, I tell my husband but you don't tell your wife and I become your mistress?" "No." She stood up and went for the door..

"Sasha where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." She left slamming the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasha hadn't spoken to Roman all week. She was beginning to think Roman didn't care about their relationship as much as she thought. Charlotte was visiting Sasha after an autograph signing at her hotel room.

"How's your back?" Charlotte asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"My back's fine." "I just don't want people to know the real reason I'm out until it's necessary."

"What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?! She said shocked. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Does Sarath know?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." There was a knock at the door. Sasha got up to answer it. "Roman." She said.

"We need to talk?"

"Now isn't a good time."

"Why?"

"Charlotte's here."

"Oh."

"Come back tonight after the show."

"Ok."

Sasha shut the door and went and sat back down.

"Who was at the door?" Charlotte asked.

"A couple was looking for their room."

Later that night there was another knock at the door. Sasha answered it. Roman came in. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You're right." "If the baby's mine I will tell Galina I promise."

"I just can't believe you were considering not doing it." "Like you want to hide us away."

"No that's not what I want." "I was being stupid." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Three months had passed. Sasha and Roman continued their affair. Roman had went earlier in the week and gave his blood sample for the DNA test. Sasha was showing now. Her pregnancy was now public knowledge. It was the afternoon. Sasha had just gotten back to the hotel. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Speaking."

After her call she went to Roman's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in. "I just got off the phone with the doctor's office." "You're the father."

"I am?"

"Yes." They kissed. "It's a boy."

"A boy?" "I get a little boy?" Roman said happily.

"Yeah but now comes the hard part."

"I know." "We have to tell them."

"It won't be pretty."

"No but we have to do it."

"I'm nervous."

"I know." "Me to."

Two days later Sasha was at home. She was about to talk to Sarath.

"Sarath could you come in here for a minute." He came into the living room. Sit down we need to talk.

"What about?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been having an affair." "I found out a couple days ago that the baby isn't yours." Sarath didn't say a word. He just got up and left.

Roman was at his house. Galina was in the kitchen.

"We need to talk." Roman said.

"Ok."

"You might want to sit down." She sat in a kitchen chair. He sat next to her.

"What's going on?"

"Galina I've been seeing someone else."

"What?" She said shocked. "Who?"

"Sasha Banks." "Galina, she's pregnant." "She's gonna have my baby."

"I can't believe this."

"I still love you." She smacked him and left the house.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two days since Sasha and Roman had told their significant others about the affair. They were both back on the road. Sasha was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. A man was standing there she had never seen before holding a big manila envelope.

"Sasha Banks?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You've been served." He handed her the envelope and walked away. When she opened it she was stunned to see divorce papers.

Roman was just coming back from an autograph signing. He was surprised to see Galina waiting for him outside his room.

"Galina." "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." They went inside.

"This is a surprise."

"I'm very angry with you, but I wanna work it out." "I love you." "You said you still love me right?"

"Yes I do."

"Good." "As long as you agree not to see Sasha Banks anymore we can work this out."

"I'm not abandoning my child."

"I'm not asking you to.

"It sounds like it."

"No." "I'm just asking that you don't see Sasha anymore, sexually I mean."

"I'm still going to take care of my son."

"I know and that's fine." "I just need to know that you won't see Sasha anymore."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Roman went to Sasha's room and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went in.

"Roman what's wrong?"

"Galina came to see me yesterday."

"I take it it didn't go well."

"Actually it did." "She wants to work things out."

"She does?"

"Yeah." "She said she thinks we can as long as I break things off physically with you."

"What do you want?"

"I think I should give things one more try with Galina."

"So you're abandoning both of us?"

"No."

"Yes you are."  
"No, I'll still be there for the baby."

"Yeah right."

"I will."

"I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"Yes because I'm telling the truth."

"Just like you were telling the truth about loving me?"

"I do love you."

"Yeah so much you're breaking off our relationship." "I'm wondering if you ever cared about me at all."

"How could you think that?"

"Well what would you think?"

"That's fair." "I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"Sasha-

"Don't!" "Leave."

"Come here."

"No." He went to hug her. She pushed him away. "Go away." She said tearfully. "Get away from me." He left.


	18. Chapter 18

After Roman broke off their relationship Sasha decided to spend the remainder of her pregnancy at home. A month had passed. The only time she'd seen him was at the doctor. She was at home upstairs putting the crib together. There was a knock at the door. She went down to get it. When she opened the door Roman was standing there with two big bags full of stuff.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha asked.

"I had an autograph signing in the area and I decided to go shopping for the baby."

"You can just leave the bags inside." She stepped away from the door and went back upstairs.

A few minutes later he came upstairs.

"Don't you wanna see what I got?"

"I'll see it later."

"Let me help with the crib."

"Why?" "I'm sure Galina's waiting on you to call her."

"Sasha don't be like that." "I still wanna be friends."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"At least let me help with the crib."

"If it'll get you to shut up, fine."

He started to help. "So how are you?"

"Can we not talk."

They were done in about twenty minutes.

"There perfect." Roman said. Sasha put her hands on her stomach and smiled. "What?" "Is our boy kicking?"

"Yeah."

"Can I feel?" She went over to him. He put his hand on her stomach. "I miss you."

"Roman."

"I do." His cell phone started to ring.

"You'd better get it we both know who it is." He answered the phone and left.


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed. Sasha was at home. She felt her water break. She knew it was way to earlier for that. She was only seven months pregnant. She called 911 and then Roman.

"Hello?" He said.

"Roman my water just broke."

"It's way to early for that."

"I know." "I'm scared."

"Call 911."

"I already did."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

The ambulance came. They rushed Sasha to the hospital. In order to save the baby the doctor had to do a C-Section. The baby only weighted two pounds two ounces. He was in an incubator. Roman got there about a half hour after the C-Section. Sasha was in her hospital bed crying.

"Oh no." Roman said.

Sasha looked at him. "He's alive but it isn't good." "I had to have a C-Section to save him." "He's in an incubator." "His organs aren't fully formed." "The doctor says the baby seems fine now but there could be multiple complications."

"Have you seen him?"

"Not yet." "I was waiting for you." "The doctor said I have to be moved in a wheelchair for now."

"I'll go get one."

Roman pushed Sasha down to the NICU. Roman couldn't believe how small the baby was.

"He's so tiny." Roman said.

"I know." "He still needs a name."

"Well let's think."

"What about…Angel."

"I like it."

"Roman I don't want him to die."

"Listen." He bend down next to her. "Angel is not going to die." "He's gonna get better and we're gonna take him home." "It's gonna be ok."


	20. Chapter 20

A month had passed. Angel was still at the hospital. He was doing alright but he wasn't out of the woods yet. He was still in the incubator. Nobody was allowed to hold him. Sasha was sitting by Angel's incubator. Roman walked in.

"Hi." Sasha said.

"Hi."

"Look Angel, daddy's here."

"How's daddy's little boy?" He said looking at Angel. "Has there been any problems?"

"No they're still doing the hourly tests." "Everything's fine." "I just wish I could pick him up and hold him."

"We'll get to in time."

"I know."

"Sasha how long has it been since you slept?"

"I usually sleep here."

"Go home and get a few hours sleep."

"No."

"Sasha the nurses and doctor know what they're doing." "I'm gonna be here for awhile go home and get some sleep." "I'll come wake you in a few hours."

"Alright." She stood up. "Angel mommy's leaving for awhile but I'll be back." "I promise."

Sasha was having a bad dream. She was trashing in her sleep.

"No, not my baby!" "No!" She yelled.

"Sasha wake up." Roman said. Sasha shot up out of bed crying. Roman hugged her. "It's alright." "It was just a bad dream."

"Angel…

"Angel's fine baby." "I just saw him." "You're shaking." "It's ok." "Look at me." She looked at him. "It's ok." They kissed. She could feel his hands touching her bare back inside her shirt. He took off her shirt. For the next three hours they took comfort in each other.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"I love you Sasha." Roman said.

"I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

It was two days after Sasha and Roman had slept together. He was at home. He went into the living room where Galina was and sat down next to her.

"Galina we need to talk." He said.

"Ok."

"I want a divorce."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you but I want to be with her."

"Are you sleeping with her again?"

"We slept together two days ago."

"Two days ago?" "Fine."

"I'm sorry." "I really am."

"You know what?" "Keep your I'm sorry's." "I don't care." "If you want to be with that bitch go ahead." She said angrily.

"Don't call her that."

"I'll call her whatever I want to."

"Whatever I'm going to pack." He started going upstairs.

"Yeah go to your whore." "I'm sure you'll find someone to cheat on her with to."

"Just stop."

"I thought you loved me." "You ruined my life."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't." "Go to hell."

It was two weeks before Roman could go to see Angel and Sasha but he called every day. He'd just gotten to the hospital.

"Hi." Sasha said.

"Hi." "Hi Angel." He said going over to the incubator. "Did you miss daddy?" "Daddy missed you."

"The doctor told me good news about Angel today."

"We get to take him home?"

"Not quite yet but they're taking him out of the incubator tomorrow."

"That's great." "Sasha I have something to tell you." He said going over to her.

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you this over the phone." "Two weeks ago I filed for divorce."

"What?" She said standing up.

"I want you back." "I love you." "Will you take me back?"

"Yes." "I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed. Roman had moved in with Sasha. They just got to the hospital. They were taking Angel home.

"Hi sweetie." She said. She picked him up. He looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Guess what Angel." "You're coming home with mommy and daddy."

"Yep." Roman said. "We're outta here buddy." "You get to see your new home and your new room." "We even got you a brand new car seat."

They took Angel home. They took him upstairs. He looked around curiously at everything. They opened the door to his room. It had a crib and a changing tale and shelves filled with toys.

"Angel, see all those toys?" Roman said looking at him. "They're yours."

"Maybe we should give him a toy while he naps." Sasha said putting him in his crib.

"Good idea." "How about this cute little bunny?" Roman said taking him off the shelf.

"Yeah."

"Here you go Angel." "Mommy and daddy with be right downstairs." They each gave him a kiss. They went downstairs.

They were sitting on the couch.

"I'm so glad to have him home." Sasha said.

"Me to."

"Today's been great."

"Yeah." "I know how we can make it better."

"How?"

He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. He took down on one knee. "Sasha I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and sat back on the couch. "I love you." They kissed.

"I love you too."

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
